Uzumaki Kaede
Uzumaki Kaede is an S-ranked criminal working for Kuromura Kotaro. She's commonly spotted with Ikiteiru Kage and Mushishokan Gatsuki. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Uzumaki Kaede had parents at one point, just before the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan. However, she split off from them at the age of four. She considered herself a lone wolf and only worked for herself. She seemed rather mature for her age and knew the ropes of survival. She adored stealing things, ranging from food to clothing to weapons. She'd take anything she needed whenever she wanted. She became notorious for her pranks and stealth, earning her the nickname of Kitsune. What made this particularly infamous was that she used no Genjutsu at all. Kaede continued to train herself, steal whatever she wanted, and became even more infamous for her tricks. Eventually, she's confronted by Kotaro. She immediately takes a liking to him due to his show of power, which she finds not only attractive, but fun. She agrees to join his army, becoming one of the three subordinates that he commonly uses. During the Shippuden, Kaede fights Tsukuyomi Ruriko to distract her from her partner, Kage, who steals away the five-year-old boy that she's carrying around. Kaede isn't quite defeated, but ends up distracted. Meeting up again, Kaede challenges her to another fight, in which Ruriko knocks her down a huge crevice in the floor, using a fire jutsu in hopes of incinerating her. However, Kaede does not die and escapes with a few burn marks. Personality Kaede is pretty cheery and excited a lot of the time. Even so, she's rather cruel and won't hesitate to kill anyone that Kotaro orders. She's extremely loyal and claims she'd die for him. Kaede, being good with tricks, tends to lie a lot and never carries out anything, but threats. Kaede also takes pride in her nickname, telling her enemies to call her that before they die. Kaede is pretty cocky. She pretty much displays a personality similiar to Naruto's. At least, this is her original personality. Kaede tends to fake a second personality to confuse her enemies. She will drop all her boisterious activities and become rather sinister and cold. She'll keep a straight face and slash at her enemies without remorse. She doesn't care who they are or what they did or why she has to kill them. She'll kill if she's ordered to, which is why she makes a good subordinate. Despite everything, Kaede is either way very loyal and a pretty good listener. She takes orders only from those who are powerful, which explains her loyalty to Kotaro. As for romance, Kaede is a very big fan of it. In fact, she adores boys altogether. She expresses much interest for Kage and Kotaro. She goes into detail about how she wishes she could have them both, which completely contradicts the fact that she has a bit of a relationship with Tsukuyomi Hioshi, another subordinate of Kotaro's. However, that relationship is rather hard to spot. Kaede is also a closet-yaoi-lover, taking any chance she can to twist things around. Appearance Kaede has bright, neon orange hair that hangs to the back of her knees, however, its wrapped in a loose ponytail of fishnet with a bit of tuff hanging at the end. Her bangs frame her face, although, the right side is a bit longer. Her eyes are dark purple, almost orchid. Kaede wears no headband since she travels a lot. She wears a red shirt with no sleeves, gold straps leading to a dog collar around her neck that has her nickname engraved on it, the right leg of her shorts gold while the right is red as well as tall gold boots with bandages wrapped up and tied in a knot at the knees. She has a heavy layer of bandages around her waist with countless things tied to it, ranging from a variety of bombs to gag tools. Abilities Kaede uses one ninjutsu technique that she enjoys using. She'll use wind to knock her opponents repeatedly off their feet, mostly just to frustrate them. She'll them use fire jutsu to mix with the wind and create a cyclone of flames, hurling at her opponent and frying them. She loves this technique and commonly uses it. Kaede, however, is no good at Genjutsu. She cannot counter it nor can she use it, much like her cousin, Naruto. She is rather good in Taijutsu, but she loves using tricks with it. For example, she'll throw a shower of kunai, but turns out, they will all be fake kunai that squeak when they hit their target. Kaede will throw another shower, which won't be dodged, but the shower will be hiding a real kunai, which hits its target. She also likes using old fashioned stink bombs and other fun jokes and toys to mess with her opponent's head. Trivia *Kaede's favorite food is unagi while her least favorite are leafy greens. *Her hobbies include coming up with pranks, putting those pranks into action, and watching men in the bathhouse. *Kaede's missions were all self given and self directed. She has completed thousands with no real rank to them, seeing as they were all for survival. *Kaede is in a relationship with Hioshi. *Kaede's favorite word is "kya". *Somewhat like Deidara and Naruto, Kaede has a sort of saying, 'kya', which is also her favorite word. However, she uses it more commonly than Deidara uses 'hmm'. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:FINAL